fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Tailed Spirit Magic
Beast Tailed Spirit Magic '(ビースト尾スピリッ, ''Bīsuto o supiritto) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic. It utilizes powers of a monster that has chosen a human that they than inhabit the body, but the person has complete control but utilizes their powers. This is considered a curse and a power, but can lead to a great destruction. Users with this ability either is or can transform into a Divine Beast, either an animal of divine origin or a Deity that is permanently in animal/beast or near-so form. Many Divine Beasts are literally Super Natural: natural animals written large, with vast size and/or their natural abilities enhanced to supernatural levels, some aren't even intelligent. Generally speaking, Divine Beasts don't die from natural causes, like age, disease, etc, don't grow weaker with age and have to be killed, often using specific means. Some have supernatural powers, usually ones dealing with nature and natural forces, especially destructive ones. Usually the presence of one is result of deity taking offense over something the locals have done, and thus they represent the divine wrath and vengeance. The users magic power is based on the tails that they have, since Jack is the only one recorded and the only one who has this magic, he has recorded to have ten tails at. They have 3 forms their normal forms where they can grow their tails and there ears, there second form is when they become more like their animal counterpart and their final is a large version of their fully anthrofied their form. Spells '''Beast Tailed Energy Blast, Using their positive ethernano and negative ethernano there are able to create a ball made out of complete ethernano. The size and power depends on the number of tails and which level they are in. Beast Tailed Ferocious Roar, The user is able to shout so loud that the user can blow away objects or break objects with their ferocious vocal cords which can cause vibrations. They may also be able to emit a roar strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, or paralyze. The force caused by the roar may even cancel out opposing attacks. It can also be used to alert someone of the user's location. Beast Tailed Primal Claw, The user can project and retract razor-sharp claws of energy forces around his hands for offensive purposes. Beast Tailed Predator Stealth, The user can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception and are able to unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. Beast Tailed Arcadia Sword, The users tail melds into sharp sword like weaponize d tails that can extend and cut through stone and solid steel and even magic attacks. Beast Tailed Twilight Flash, The user can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Beast Tailed Cerberus Tail, the tails can grow 15 meters away and they can absorb minor or normal energy and attacks into the tails and the tails can extent and the tips transform into beast heads and those heads can blast out magical blasts of the energy they absorbed. Beast Tailed Beta's Order, The user can utilize powerful and yet very dangerous spells which can unleash unstable magical energies which can destroy entities, and other powers. Beast Tailed Aura Beast, The user can use blue energy jet propulsion, which is motion produced by passing a jet of matter or energy in the opposite direction to the direction of motion. By conservation of momentum, the moving body is propelled in the opposite direction to the jet. Beast Tailed Siphon Shield, The user can warp his tails around the user and others to defend others from magical attacks. Beast Tailed Demolition Curse, The user gathers dark blue energy around their hands, which they then raise over their body, creating shard-like shaped energy from their arms, and sends the magic at the target in the form of shards. Beast Tailed Wild Streak, The user creates a ethernano elemental or energy blast of their chose and funnels it through their mouth. True Beast Tailed Magic True Beast Tailed mode is when the user has full control over their forms and has mastered their beast mode. True Beast: Alpha Blast, The user moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast energy barrier to form, which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the energy barrier to contract inwards around their opposition and then they send out a powerful blast in the form of ball, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. True Beast: Ethernano Soul: This is a bigger version and more entire person aspect of Cerberus tail. It allows the user to absorb half of an opponents attack, tacking it into their tales and storing it as a power. They are able to absorb other powers and fuse it with their own beast magic. They are even able to absorb their own attack. And when they chose, they release their ethernano into a giant aspect of their beast as an attack. Ultimate Beast Tailed Magic Their final Form.Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Magic Beast Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Curse Category:Curses